Unidades
A unit is a soldier, support person or mechanical device used in warfare. __NOWYSIWYG__ Descrição São construídas unidades (ie. treinados) no quartel. Cada tipo de unidade tem um ' nível mínimo no quartel ':apenas atualizando o quartel para o próximo nível voçê poderá construir essas unidades . Novas atualizações do quartel irão reduzir significativamente o tempo de construção dessas unidades. O custo de para unidades de treinamento pode ser reduzido por uma Carpintaria; O custo de por uma Fábrica de Pirotecnia; O custo de (para o Médico) por um Oculista e o custo de (para o Cozinheiro) por um Caves de Vinho. Quando dispensar unidades, apenas ' 50% ' dos recursos usado para construir estas unidades são retornadas. Todos os cidadãos usados para construir as unidades são retornados. Upgrade das Unidades podem ser feitos na Oficina. Unidades de terra podem ser implantadas em outras cidades , suas ou dos membros da sua Aliança,e podem ser enviados em missões a partir de qualquer cidade que estão dentro No entanto, seu custo de manutenção é o dobro se estiver fora da sua cidade, e quando esta em trânsito.Há várias pesquisas em que você pode reduzir o custo da manutenção de suas unidades. Elas são Mapas (2%'redução), Código de Honra ('4% de redução, 6% total), logística (8%'''redução, '''14% total) e Futuro militar (' 2%' por nível ). Exitem varias classes de unidades, o tipo de classe da unidade descreve as funções dos seus membros no campo de batalha. __NOWYSIWYG__ Infantaria Pesada Infantaria Pesada são unidades incomparavelmente fortes durante o combate evita que os seus inimigos possam romper sua linha de frente de batalha. Se você não tem unidades de infantaria pesada o suficiente no campo, outras unidades terão que assumir o trabalho de infantaria pesada - e como regra geral não terão chance na batalha. __NOWYSIWYG__ Hoplita Hoplitas são lanceiros fortemente blindados das cidades classe médias.Eles formam o coração de cada exército grego. Na formação "chamada" falange eles empurram para a frente em uma parede imparável de lanças e escudos. * Pesquisa requerida: Exército Profissional ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Gigante a Vapor Esta poderosa máquina move-se como um humano no campo de batalha no entanto tem uma força sobre-humana. Pedras, flechas ou espadas fazem ricochete nestas máquinas. Ai de quem se atreva a opor-se a elas!. * Pesquisa requerida: Robótica ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Infantaria Ligeira Infantaria Ligeira A infantaria ligeira é composta por lutadores corpo-a-corpo cuja armadura simples lhes permite grande mobilidade. Apoiam a luta nos flancos e tenta circular seu inimigo, podendo prestar também apoio à linha de batalha principal quando nesta falte a infantaria pesada caso não forem interceptados pela infantaria ligeira do inimigo. Espadachim Espadachins apenas estão armados e lutam sem escudo para manterem a sua mobilidade. Assim eles podem circular entre a imóvel formação falange e atacar pelos flancos. * Pesquisa requerida: Exército Profissional ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Lanceiro Os Lanceiros são recrutados de entre a população rural, eles vão para a batalha equipados com armaduras leves e uma lança rudimentar.Eles geralmente não têm a menor chance contra soldados profissionais. * Pesquisa requerida: Nenhuma __NOWYSIWYG__ Lutadores à distancia Lutadores à distancia são unidades que tentam atacar a infantaria pesada do seu oponemte com suas Armas de Longo Alcance. São especialmente úteis para a defesa formando uma muralha de fogo. Os lutadores de longo alcance costumam causar algumas lesões que reduzem o número de inimigos, e também podem ser facilmente atendidos pelos médicos. A pior coisa que pode acontecer a uma infantaria de longo alcance é um combate frente a frente, neste caso ela não tem a menor chance contra uma infantaria ligeira. __NOWYSIWYG__ Fuzileiro Tiros de um Fuzileiro pode penetrar até a armadura mais resistente. No entanto, devido à sua linha de visão, apenas uma única linha de Fuzileiros pode disparar enquanto o resto tem que recarregar. * Pesquisa requerida: Fuzileiro ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Arqueiro Arcos são um equipamento de caça muito popular, por isso é muito fácil recrutar arqueiros entre cidadãos . O treinamento militar transforma simples cidadãos em formidáveis tropas de combate a longo alcance. * Pesquisa requerida: Balística ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Fundeiro Eslingas são armas leves e baratas. No entanto elas são difíceis de manusear.Esse tipo de arma quase não causam danos aos oponentes blindados, mas pelo menos a sua munição está sempre disponível. * Pesquisa requerida: Nenhuma __NOWYSIWYG__ Artilharia Artilharia as unidades de artilharia apontam primeiro conta a Muralha da Cidade elas causam enorme prejuízos,porém são muitos caros.Quando não se deparam com a muralha elas geralmente disparam contra os lutadores corpo-a-corpo do inimigo infligindo-lhes grandes danos.Aqueles que são atingidos não tem chance de sobrevivência - No entanto uma grande parte dos danos que a artilharia faz permanece inutilizada quando atingem outras unidades ao invéz da muralha .Eles sempre estão nos slots mesmo se a linha de frente de batalha não estiver preenchida. __NOWYSIWYG__ Morteiro O morteiro dispara granadas explosivas contra a muralha da cidade sitiada. Nenhum edifício sobrevive à sua destruição. No entanto estas munições são raras e têm de ser transportadas junto com o morteiro e além disso os tiros precisam de imensa pontaria. * Pesquisa requerida: Construção de Canhões ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Catapulta As Catapultas lançam rochas enormes contra as instalações de defesa do inimigo destruindo assim os muros de pedra mais robustos. No entanto são pouco eficazes contra exércitos inimigos. * Pesquisa requerida: Lei da Alavanca ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Aríete Homens poderosos balançam o tronco maciço contra a porta da cidade do inimigo até que esta ceda e então eles se refugiam em baixo do telhado. Verdade que só é útil para portas e muralhas inimigas mas pelo menos não precisa de munições. * Pesquisa requerida: Cerco ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Defesa anti-aérea As unidades Anti-Aéreas são aeronaves especializadas em combates contra oponentes voadores. Eles inteceptam os bombardeiros antes que alcancem seus objetivos,evitando assim que estes inflijam lhe demasiado dano.Essas unidades não atacam a superfície e se seu oponente não tem unidades aéreas suas unidades não sobem.Os pilotos de caça estão lá apenas para proteger seu exércitos contra ataques aéreos ou para limpar o caminho para os seus Bombardeiros. __NOWYSIWYG__ Giro-cóptero Uma máquina voadora nova e muito rápida, fácil de manusear e não depende da direcção do vento. Com esta máquina, podemos perseguir os nossos inimigos que querem nos atacar covardemente do céu! * Pesquisa requerida: Pássaros Voadores ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Bombardeiros Os bombardeiros são unidades aéreas cuja missão consiste em destruir a artilharia inimiga antes que esta seja usada. Uma vez que não reste mais artilharia para destruir atacarão as unidades inimigas de luta a longa-distancia, após estas atacarão os lutadores corpo-a-corpo e em ultimo lugar os flancos.No entanto, eles são muito caros. E você deve tomar cuidado com a defesa anti-aérea do inimigo,pois os bombardeiros não têm chances em combates aéreos. __NOWYSIWYG__ Balão-Bombardeiro Os nossos inventores descobriram que o sol é tão quente porque atrai ar quente. Por isso balões cheios de ar quente sobem em direcção ao sol, e daí os nossos soldados podem lançar explosivos contra os inimigos. * Pesquisa requerida: O Princípio de Arquimedes ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Bagagem São unidades que podem influenciar significativamente o resultado da batalha, sem ter que lutar. Os cozinheiros e médicos pertecem a esse grupo.Os médicos podem recuperar alguns dos pontos de vida das unidades Humanas que foram atingidas. Os médicos não recuperam quaisquer pontos de vida das máquinas e os cozinheiros podem melhorar a moral de seus soldados. __NOWYSIWYG__ Cozinheiro Os Cozinheiros de seu exército sabem exactamente como renovar a coragem dos guerreiros e heróis noite adentro no acampamento: Um copo de vinho e um ensopado como as suas mães costumavam fazer! Se eles voltarem a se lembrar porque lutam o inimigo não terá chance os derrotar. * Pesquisa requerida: Especialidades de Culinária ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Médico Os médicos alistaram-se voluntariamente para ajudar os feridos na frente de batalha. Eles podem remover pontas de seta, colocar pensos em golpes de espada e tem gelo suficiente para as cabeças dos soldados caso sejam atacadas por estilingues do inimigo. * Pesquisa requerida: Anatomia ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Unidades Especiais __NOWYSIWYG__ Viking Os exércitos bárbaros são compostos por guerreiros terríveis que se lançam em combate com um rugido selvagem criando o caos. No entanto eles, com as suas armas primitivas, têm apenas uma pequena chance contra hoplitas gregos bem organizados. * Nota: Vikings só podem ser encontrados na Vila de Bárbaros na ilha onde está a capital do jogador.Mas atenção você não pode recrutar vikings no seu quartel. __NOWYSIWYG__